Green Is So Not Your Color
by ImNotAPsychopath
Summary: Jim gets a little jealous. Beginning was written with AngelaRobin and the rest with TheBustyBarmaid


Jim paced impatiently about the room, " I thought you said they would be here!"

"Hold your horses." Seb snapped. "He will be."

"And you are sure he is just coming for Anthea? I don't want him taking you away from me again." Seb ignored him.

"Sebby." Moriarty's voice getting softer as he spoke, slowly walking closer to Sebastian.

Seb gave a soft smile. "Yeah, he is." Jim was now right next to him. He started rubbing Sebastian's neck, with just a little too much pressure.

"You know what happens if I am disappointed, don't you, Sebastian?"

Sebastian sighed. "Yes." He was a fool for thinking Jim would actually care. He just didn't want to lose a man that had so much information to be lost. It didn't matter if it was him or Charlie. There wasn't a difference between them.

"Come on, Seb, don't be like that. Why don't we have dinner and you tell me all about your stay at the Hotel la Jail?"

Seb snorted before hugging Jim to him. "Can't you just hug me when I come home?" He gave a sly look. "Or a kiss would be acceptable too." He purred.

"Ugh, but that is so ordinary." Jim pouted before bring Seb in for a kiss anyway.

"And you do it anyway." Seb purred and kissed him again. "Dinner would be lovely. Thank you."

"Great, I had Cook prepare your favorite, steak!" Jim said jumping up with a boyish delight; sometimes the man could really make you forget his murderous lifestyle.

Sebastian laughed before snuggling Jim to him. "Thanks, kitten." He murmured affectionately.

"Anything for my tiger."

Seb smiled before sighing and sitting down in a chair heavily, bringing him onto his lap. "Let's just say, I understand why you were so bored in there."

"Oh you poor, poor Sebby. How about I organize the mass murder of the guards responsible? How does that sound?" Jim said with a smile that didn't quite meet his eyes. You could tell that he was completely serious and already had several ideas in mind.

Sebastian sighed again. "Go ahead. Just leave Ricky alone. He was the only one who I had an ounce of respect for." He grinned like a tiger would. "He kept trying to beat me in poker, the poor bastard." He gave a throaty laugh.

"Oh especially Ricky, wouldn't want to give you any reason to go back now would we?"

Seb gave him a sharp look. "No, Jim. I said leave him alone. I'm not planning on going back but he was one of the only people who didn't spit on me in there. So for that, I give him a little respect." It had been a while since he'd talked back to Jim, but his temper was a bit short since he was worried about what Jim had done to Anthea.

"Well why don't you go have dinner with Ricky, since you loooove Ricky so much!" Jim said, getting jealous.

"Jim, that's not what I meant-" Seb sighed, but it was too late, Jim had already hopped off of his lap and headed towards the parlor. He stood and followed him. "Jim, I don't love him." Seb growled. "I only love you, and you know that. I just don't want to kill him because he was one of the only people who didn't treat me like shit while I was there."

Jim scoffed. "So, you're saying that he treated you better than me?"

Seb grinned. "I don't mind when it's _you_ spittin' on me."

Jim scowled and turned away. "It's not funny, Moran." He said coldly.

"Everything is, Kitten, You just have to look at it right."

"It's not funny to me!" Jim snapped.

"Tsk, then you're not looking at it wrong."

"Exactly! I'm not looking at it wrong! You are!" Jim snapped.

Seb shrugged. "Alright."

Jim swallowed before sniffling. "Fine."

Seb slumped. "What's going on, Jim?"

"Nothing!" Jim snapped.

Seb raised an eyebrow. "Something is. If you don't want to talk. That's fine. But if you do, I'll be waiting, Kitten." Seb turned and went into the other room. Jim's lip wobbled but he stayed where he was. Seb sighed and leaned against the wall, unsure of what to do next.

A few hours passed and Jim had still not emerged from the parlor. Seb had started to get worried, so he headed to the room. Jim was still standing there quietly to his thoughts.

"You alright?" Seb leaned against the door-frame, arms crossed.

"I'm fine." Jim whispered.

"I doubt that. You've been standing here for a while."

Jim sighed. "Doesn't matter." He muttered.

"I think it does." Seb replied and Jim's jaw clenched slightly before he walked inside silently. Seb sighed and followed.

Finally Jim turned around. "I'm sorry." He murmured.

"For what?" Seb looked at him confused. "Making me worry?"

"Being a jerk."

"Oh, you're forgiven."

Jim smiled before kissing Seb softly. "Thanks." Seb smiled. "I'm glad you came back." Jim murmured.

"I am too."

"Ready for the steak?" Jim asked and Seb gestured to the next room, with a bow. Jim smiled before taking his hand and leading him inside.

"You know what, Jim?"

"Hm?"

"Green really isn't your color."


End file.
